In the field of container holders, it is known to hold a beverage container in a recess of a container holder having an open top in a stable manner by urging a moveable member biased inwardly of the recess by a biasing member against a side of the beverage container. The moveable member may consist of a single member or multiple members, and the container may be held between a moveable member and a sidewall of the recess or between two moveable members. In this manner, beverage containers of a wide range of shapes and a wide range of sizes can be held in a stable manner
In one of such known container holders, the moveable member rotatably supports a roller (Patent Document 1, for instance). In the container holder disclosed in Patent document 1, the moveable member is rotatably supported by a container holder main body at one end thereof, and rotatably supports a roller at the other end thereof. The moveable member is inwardly biased by a biasing member, and a part of the outer periphery of the roller supported by the moveable member projects into the recess when no container is held in the container holder. When a container is pushed into the recess, the bottom part or the side part of the container engages the roller, and causes the roller to rotate so that the container may be pushed into the recess with a relatively small resistance.